Just Like Old Times
by Ero Oujo Yumiko-nyama
Summary: "Ino!" she hugged me. She pulled away and she scanned me. "Wow! You grow up too fast!"  "Yeah…" I said biting my lip. Awkward, I thought.  One thing crossed my mind, Who was she?    Shika and Ino are a couple, so are SasuSaku, NaruHina and NejiTen. Kiba x


**A/N: Hello FanFiction and Hello World! Haha… I'm not doing anything at the moment except this. I just drew Ino on a piece of paper earlier and thought that it doesn't look like her. I tried coloring it and then - voila! Welcome to the FanFiction world, my OC! You'll know her name soon! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just Like Old Times<strong>_

**Ino POV**

_Hmmm… Mom's cooking fancy breakfast as early as 5.30 AM and Dad's in the shower a few minutes ago, _I thought. _What could be up?_ I rub my eyes to remove dust from them and went over to the bathroom. There, I washed my face thoroughly with some soap and facial scrub. I went down and greeted my mom a 'Good Morning'. Then, I went to the living room, opened up the television and sat down comfortably on the sofa. I heard the bathroom door open upstairs and knew that my dad has finished showering.

"Ino, go shower up! We'll have a visitor coming soon! Get ready ok?" I heard my mom say from the kitchen. I turned off the television and got up. "Yeah, sure. Who is this person anyway? I bet I don't even know him… or her?" I went up my room.

"Yeah, you do! It's only been 10 years Ino! Remember when you were 5? The girl?" my mom continued to challenge me.

"You mean Sakura?" I asked then chuckled.

"Ino, I'm serious!" My mom said sternly.

"Yeah! Um, the girl? That I used to play with when I was 5?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes! Her! You're finally remembering!" my mom said completely oblivious that I only stated the obvious.

I went in the bathroom and gave myself a nice bath. I removed my purple PJ's and white top. I also removed my underwear and dipped my body in the cool, bubbly water. I fell into a deep daydream after and before I knew it, it was already 6 AM. I washed my body and hair and then rinsed myself. I got out and dressed myself with my usual ninja clothes and tied up my hair after blow-drying it.

I went down to the dining room and I saw someone. She was almost completely like me. We have the same pale skin, rosy red lips, eyelashes, length of hair, body shape and possibly same clothes!

"Ino!" she hugged me. She pulled away and she scanned me. "Wow! You grow up too fast!"

I fake-laughed and showed my fake smile. "You too!"

"Thanks!" she smiled. "Let's go eat breakfast!"

"Yeah…" I said biting my lip. _Awkward_, I thought.

I scanned her over as she talked to my mom. She had the same body structure as mine. Our clothes are the same but hers is black. Her bangs don't go over her eye. She has full bangs swept to the side and has some hair near her ears just like Hinata's. Her eyes are a beautiful purple. I found her strange; probably her hair. Her hair was the same length as mine but-. It was orange and had red streaks on different places. She looks like a tiger. One thing crossed my mind, _Who was she?_

I sat across from her and we ate our breakfast in peace only her and my parents chatting once in a while. I finished min before theirs and excused myself from the table and she followed. I went over to get water for us both and gave the other to her.

"So you're a ninja, too?" I asked playing along with her. I took a sip of my water.

"Yep! A chuunin from Iwa." she stated. A few moments of silence was broken by her inviting me to go meet my other friends. She pulled me by my arm out the door and shut the door behind us. She ran to the training field knowing they were there. And yes, they were. All I could think was, _Thank Kami it's my day off! So is everyone's, I guess. Maybe Tsunade-sama did this._

She formed every one of the Konoha 12 (including Sasuke) in a straight line and said our names as if trying to remember.

"Yamanaka Ino

Nara Shikamaru

Akimichi Chouji

Tenten-chan

Hyuuga Neji-san

Lee-san

Haruno Sakura

U-uchiha S-sasuke

Of course, I wouldn't forget you, you hyperactive baka! Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

I-inuzuka K-K-kiba-kun

and A- abu- aburema? Shino?"

Shino walked towards the tree and sulked. "You remember their names well and yet you have forgotten mine? It's Aburame Shino, Yamanaka-chan."

It struck me. _Yamanaka - chan? It couldn't be. Could it be? Is she back?_, I thought. Memories came flooding to me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ino-chan! Flowers love you and but not me!" the little girl exclaimed as her flower arrangement drooped down to the flower. She looked at my arrangement and it looked wonderful and blooming.<em>

"_Don't worry" I giggled. "I'll teach you!"_

"_Really? Thanks Ino-chan!" the girl hugged me._

**o0O%O0o**

"_Speak up and don't lie! Who is your crush?" I demanded as I taught her how to attract boys._

_She whispered to me but I heard it. I nodded and taught her how to attract this specific boy._

**o0O%O0o**

"_Ino-chan , I have to go" she said as she walked through the main gates with her family. Everyone was there to witness her departure. The Konoha 12, my family, Izumo, Kotetsu, her ninja friends, Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton and of course I was there. I was crying. I grabbed her wrist and put something in her hand before she left. She opened them and revealed a pink hair tie. It had her name on it._

"_Be back soon!" I called out to her. She nodded. She ran up to me and hugged me goodbye. "Goodbye, Ino-chan!" I wiped my eyes as she ran out the village and went towards Iwagakure. I felt a hand clutch mine and I saw Shikamaru beside me. I called out to her, "Goodbye… Oniyuri-chan!"_

* * *

><p>I heard a snap in front of my face and saw Shikamaru trying to catch my attention. "Oi, Ino! They're leaving already. Come on let's follow them."<p>

"Oh… right." I said as he grabbed me by my waist.

"Come on, Ino-chan! Let's go spar. I'll see how strong you are now." She called to me as she walked backwards to the middle of the grounds. "Hey! Have you learned the new Yamanaka jutsu?"

I froze. _Yamanaka jutsu? NEW?_ I thought. "Hey Oniyuri-chan, what kind of _new _Yamanaka jutsu are you talking about?"

"You know, the _shindanshin no jutsu _or the_ shinranshin no jutsu,_ was it?" she said, still walking backwards.

"Oh," I started, relieved. "that. I know those already don't worry!"

We continued walking and chatting. Kiba played with his dog, Akamaru, in the middle of the grounds. I saw Oniyuri _still _walking backwards.I saw a tree behind her and she didn't notice because she was looking at Kiba-_kun_ busy playing with Akamaru. "Oniyuri-chan!" She turned towards me. "Look out!" I said. She looked behind her.

It happened all in a flash. A black blur passed behind her and caught her in its arms. "Oi, Oniyuri. You better be careful next time." Kiba said. I saw him wink at her and whisper something in her ear. I tried my best to read his lips and if I am not mistaken, he said, _Meet me at your apartment after this, 'kay?_

Hoots, cheers and whistles were heard as they were known to like each other. All of the ninja knew except them. Oniyuri, flushed from the physical contact, walked up towards me in the middle of the grounds.

"Spar with me," she stated simply.

"Ooh, you ain't gonna like it," I challenged back. Everyone stepped back saying _oohs _and _ahhs_.

**o0O%O0o**

The sparring soon started led by Shikamaru and watched by the other Konoha 12 members. It started with plain silence. Then Oniyuri charged towards me, kunai in hand. I charged, too, but this time, I had a kunai in one hand and 4 shurikens in between the fingers of the other.I threw it at her and she turned into a block of wood. "Kawarimi no jutsu?" I gasped. I turned around in time to block her kunai from hitting my back. I winced in pain as her kunai hit my arm instead. I backed away from her. _This is tougher than I thought._

Sounds of metal hitting metal can be heard throughout the training grounds as everyone else watching fell asleep. "I said don't go easy on me!" a voice can be heard. "I'm not!" a voice similar to the other replied.

Oniyuri called to me, "Come on Ino-chan! We're better than that!"

"I know," I started. "It's just that I'm not used to hurting you!"

"Scratch that," she said as we continued deflecting each other's kunais and shurikens. "I'm a big girl now Ino! You're a medic, too! You can heal me! Believe in me! Believe in yourself!"

Shikamaru woke up then. He sighed. "Ino, Oniyuri, I know you guys are better than what you're doing right now. Especially you, Ino-chan!" He smiled at me and there was a spark of hope inside me. Kiba did the same to Oniyuri and we were both powered up.

"Get a load of this!" Oniyuri charged towards me. "Doton: Dochubaku!" **(A/N: Translation: Earth Style: Landslide) **Suddenly, the earth crumbled and a landslide poured over Ino. Luckliy, she backed out in time. She raised her hands to perform hand seals to a jutsu familiar to her opponent. "Shinranshin no jutsu!" Oniyuri didn't have much time to dodge so as a result, she was struck by this. Ino raised her hands again to perform a seal nobody in the area knew.

She charged towards Oniyuri and performed different seals right in front of her face. "Mi, Hitsuji, Uma, U, Hitsuji, Uma, U! **( A/N: Translation: Snake, Ram, Horse, Hare, Ram, Horse, Hare)**" I put my hands in front of her, palms spread out and exclaimed, "Suiro no jutsu! **(A/N: Translation: Water Prison Technique)**"

The audience gasped for it is their first time to see me do an element jutsu. Oniyuri was trapped in a water prison contained by me. I released her quickly knowing that the prison eats up her chakra. She stood up and congratulated me with a hug. She had tears in her eyes. I wiped them away. "Why are you crying Oniyuri-chan?"

She looked down at the ground and started, "Well, I kinda made a mental deal for myself. If Oniyuri-chan won, I marry Kiba-kun but stay in Iwa with him. I know that you guys would be miserable without him. Especially Team 8, right?" Team 8 nodded. "Right," she continued. "So I decided that and if Ino-chan won, Oniyuri-chan will stay here with them and become a Konoha-nin." She looked up at me then at Kiba then at the others. Somewhere from behind the group, Naruto screamed, "GROUP HUG!" and we did.

As we 'group hugged' a flashback came into mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's go sparring, Ino-chan!" a young Oniyuri exclaimed.<em>

"_Sure Oniyuri-chan!" said young Ino._

_They brought out their plastic kunais and shurikens they brought from a toy store and 'sparred'. Young Oniyuri grabbed a handful of dirt and poured it over young Ino's head. They laughed. Ino tried the jutsu she saw her dad make. "Shinranshin no jutsu!" Oniyuri pretended that she was stuck. Ino grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. She poured it over Oniyuri and exclaimed, "You're now trapped in my Water Prison. You are not able to perform jutsus anymore." They laughed again. Oniyuri grabbed a white cloth flag soked in water from her pocket. She waved it in between her and Ino and she said, "I give up!" Ino hugged her and she hugged back laughing in the process._

_Just then, they heard young Naruto scream, "GROUP HUG!" from nowhere and they did. They all fell back from the pressure and got wet. They looked over at Kiba who gave off a toothy grin as he fired the hose towards them. They laughed._

_Yamanaka Inoichi then came out of the house to water the garden when he saw Ino, Oniyuri and her friends wet from the water. "Okay, playtime's over and you've all gone too far." he patted Shikamaru's head. "Mendokuse na!" he muttered and Ino laughed and pinched his cheek. They blushed. "Everybody in and dry yourselves!" Inoichi ordered. They went in the house and dried themselves._

* * *

><p>"Hey Ino-chan!" I heard a voice.<p>

"Yeah?" I turned to Oniyuri.

"This is just like old times isn't it?"

"Yeah," I looked at the group, wet from the water hose Kiba fired at them. "Just like old times."

Then, they all laughed as they all remembered the playdate they had at the Yamanaka household. _It's not just like old times,_ I thought. _It's even better. _I then smiled at the sun setting across the Nara forest in front of us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't think of a better ending so there you go. The ending sucks, right? The content sucks, right? The beginning sucks, right? Everything sucks, right? Yeah. Thanks for agreeing with me. Anyways, R&R please! Aishiteru19 is signing off! Ja ne!**


End file.
